


No de la misma manera

by AkiraCassidy



Series: Akira's Noncontober Versión español [11]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Damian Wayne is Robin, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Noncontober 2020, Pseudo-Incest, Sick Character, Underage Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26889214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraCassidy/pseuds/AkiraCassidy
Summary: Dick Grayson pesco un resfriado.Día 11: Gentilmente no consentido/Fetiche de alabanza.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Damian Wayne
Series: Akira's Noncontober Versión español [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939963
Kudos: 14





	No de la misma manera

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Not in the same way](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26889424) by [AkiraCassidy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraCassidy/pseuds/AkiraCassidy)



Robin atraviesa la ventana de departamento de Nightwing, el mayor yace en la cama, cubierto con todas las cobijas que tenía en casa. Damian se quita la capa, deja sus guantes en la mesa de noche al tiempo que suspira, posando su mano sobre la frente de Dick notando que tiene fiebre. El héroe parpadea mirando con ojos llorosos y el rostro lívido al chico de pie a lado de su cama. La noche en Blüdheaven es fría, la calefacción en ese hogar es alta casi llegando a los 35 °C.  
“¿Damian? ¿Eres Damian o estoy soñando?” Pregunta el héroe intentando inútilmente levantar su mano. Robin busca el control del aire acondicionado regresando la temperatura a 20 °C y dando la vuelva para salir a la cocina.  
“No sé. ¿Sueñas muy a menudo conmigo?” Interroga Damian desde la puerta del dormitorio.  
“Más de lo que me gustaría.” Responde Grayson con una risa agria. Damian deja la recámara apenas oyendo lo que el mayor dijo. Regresa un rato después con un paño y un cuenco de agua helada colocando ambos sobre el buró. Dick sigue con sus ojos rojizos los movimientos de Wayne, como empapa la toalla y después la presiona sobre su frente. Levanta su mano cerrando sus dedos en la delgada muñeca de Robin.  
“¿Qué tipo de sueños?” Inquiere Wayne. Dick se ríe de nuevo, dejando que la pequeña mano de su excompañero acuñe su rostro.  
“Del tipo criminal, situaciones en las cuales no debería ni siquiera imaginar.” Dick cierra sus ojos, la piel de Damian es fresca al tacto aliviando el calor de su cuerpo. Grayson sigue teniendo frío.  
“¿Realmente me odias tanto?” El menor suena entristecido. Richard espira y niega frotando su cabeza contra la almohada. Damian frunce el ceño, sentándose a lado del mayor. Mirándolo con sus ojitos verdes, destellantes por las lágrimas que amenazan con salir. Limpia sus mejillas son dejar de mirar a Grayson. Este levanta su mano, rozando la punta de sus dedos contra la infantil carne Robin.  
“¿Odiarte? eres igual de denso que tu padre.” Responde Dick. Suspira al tiempo que parpadea mirando al chico a contra luz. “Te amo Damian y no un amor fraternal precisamente.”  
Wayne lo mira con un poco de estupefacción, la fiebre estaba haciéndolo alucinar. Creer que él no estaba realmente allí y por la manera en que lo narra no es la primera vez que sucede. Damian posa su pequeña mano en el cuello del mayor, mirándolo de la manera más misericordiosa que puede. Dick le da una sonrisa débil, acariciando la mejilla del menor con su dedo pulgar.  
“Yo también te amo.” Responde Damian finalmente.  
“Claro que lo haces, en mis sueños siempre respondes así.” Dice el mayor, dejando caer su mano contra el colchón. Dando un largo suspiro de resignación, Damian analiza su situación con calma. Su antiguo maestro está ahí de alguna manera dispuesto después de haberle confesado sus sentimientos.  
“¿Desde cuándo?” Pregunta el chico.  
“¿Desde cuándo qué?”  
“¿Desde cuándo sueñas conmigo?” Damian deja caer sus botas al suelo en un sonido estrepitoso.  
“Un año, tal vez un poco menos.” Confiesa Grayson absorto en su realidad distorsionada. Sería un tonto si no toma esa oportunidad, conoce a Dick. Debe de tener una razón para no decírselo antes. Tal vez nunca pensaba decirle o esperaría a que él tuviera 18 para lo cual aún faltaban algunos años.  
“¿Quieres besarme?” Interroga el menor.  
“Sí.”  
“¿Dónde?”  
“En todas partes.”  
“¿Por qué no lo haces?” Richard abre sus ojos, mirando a Wayne subir a la cama. Su rostro está tan cerca, que puede olerlo a la perfección. El olor a gel de baño de lavanda, la gasolina de la ciudad, sudor y sangre. No la de él, si no la de algún maleante que golpeo de camino a Blüdheaven.  
“Porque tú lo odiarías.” Reconoce con algo de dolor Dick.  
“Eso no lo sé. Deberíamos intentarlo.” Solicita Robin, acercando su rostro al de su maestro. Dick aún irradia calor, su nariz está roja. Sin miedo a contagiarse del resfriado de Grayson, Damian presiona sus bocas juntas. El mayor no se opone, no de la manera en que lo haría si Wayne lo atacara en sus 5 sentidos. Suspira colocando su mano en el hombro del chico.  
Damian se revuelve buscando una posición cómoda, sin aplastar al resfriado Grayson. Los labios de su hermano saben a jarabe para la tos y algo que solo podría describirse como sabor a enfermedad. Su boca es muy cálida, consecuencia de la fiebre. Dick jadea echando su cabeza atrás, saboreando al menor en su paladar. Es el sueño más claro que ha tendido.  
“No lo odio.” Corrobora Damian. Acercándose de nuevo. Tomando los largos mechones de cabello oscuro en sus manos, reconfortando al mayor con un toque suave y amable. Robin levanta las sabanas para meterse debajo de estas, echando al suelo algunas que sobran. Dick duerme en ropa interior, su cuerpo sigue cálido, pero se sacude como si tuviera frío.  
“¿Qué haces?” Es el turno de Grayson para preguntar. Wayne sale de sus prendas con una facilidad que solo él podría tener. Sería mejor ayudar a Dick a calentarse con el propio calor de su cuerpo. De esa manera podría controlar que tanto subía o bajaba su fiebre. Envuelve sus piernas con las de este, manteniendo sus pechos juntos. Si Nightwing estuviera en su juicio lo habría echado de su cama antes de que siquiera pensara en meterse.  
“Quiero volver a besarte.” Dice Damian, levantando su rostro para poder mirar a su maestro.  
“Yo también.” Revela Dick.  
“¿Solo quieres besarme?” Continúa excavando Damian.  
Dick niega.  
“¿Qué más?”  
“Quiero…” Dick se detiene para pensarlo, la estructura de como llegan a eso en sus sueños es ligeramente diferente. “Quiero follarte.”  
Wayne se tensa al momento, quedándose mudo. Mirando con los ojos muy abiertos a Richard. Este no está viéndolo, clava su mirada en el fondo de la habitación. Como si rememorara algo muy importante. Damian delibera, no es que desconozca el acto. Se siente culpable por sacar partido de aquello. De la enfermedad de Dick, pero si él no iba a recordar no tenía problema.  
Él podía fingir que nada paso y Dick creería que fue un sueño.  
“Muéstrame como.” Demanda el chico, acercándose de nueva cuenta a su maestro. Posando su mano en la parte trasera del cuello de este, lo besa. Es diferente en esta ocasión, Dick lo toma por la cintura, subiendo su toque por la piel de menor. Acariciando su espalda, sus hombros.  
“Quítate los calzoncillos.” Pide el chico mayor. En sus sueños a veces Damian es tímido, otros no lo son tanto. Robin saca su ropa interior, dejándola caer en algún lugar sobre el suelo. Sentándose sobre la cadera de su hermano, Richard ya está duro contra Wayne. Presionando su polla en el trasero del menor. “¿Sabes cómo se hace esto?”  
“Un poco.” Responde el menor. Será uno de esos días, dónde Damian pregunta y sigue al pie de la letra las órdenes de Ricard. Replicando cada enseñanza con esa meticulosidad que lo caracteriza. Esos días le gustan, porque piensa que son los más acertados.  
“Consigue del segundo cajón una botella de líquido transparente.” Pide Grayson intentando sentarse en la cama. La mano de Damian se posa en su pecho para detenerlo.  
“No tienes que levantarte, solo dime cómo hacerlo.” Es un chico valiente, por no llamarlo imprudente. Damian abre el cajón tomando el objeto que Richard ha descrito. Tirando las sábanas fuera de su cuerpo. La mano de Grayson frota su rodilla, subiendo hasta la unión de sus muslos. “Espera, dije que podía hacerlo por mí mismo.”  
“Pero realmente quiero tocarte.” Revela Dick, frotando con su gran palma el interior de las piernas del muchacho. “Deja que te bese otra vez.”  
Wayne asiente, cerrando el espacio entre ellos de nuevo. Acariciando sus labios juntos, Richard toma con su mano la polla semi dura del menor, frota su lengua en la pequeña cavidad. Ahogando un suspiro proveniente de Damian. Moviendo su muñeca con delicadeza en el miembro de Robin, el chico se agita. Ser tocado por Dick es diferente a cuando lo hace por sí mismo.  
La otra mano sube por su costado, deteniéndose para trazar los músculos apenas visibles del adolescente. Rozando con la punta de sus dedos la carne en su pecho, acariciando uno de los tiernos pezones del joven. Damian se remueve ante la nueva sensación, él no toca esas partes de su cuerpo cotidianamente.  
“Tócate a ti mismo.” Pide Grayson.  
“¿Cómo?” Pregunta Wayne.  
“Mete tus dedos en tu trasero. Primero uno, humedécelo y hazlo despacio.” Explica el mayor. Damian suspira, derramando el líquido en su mano. Acercando sus dedos, a su trasero presionado la punta sobre su hoyo. Empujándolo lentamente, hasta que llega a su nudillo.  
“Ya.”  
“Sácalo y mételo de nuevo. Repítelo hasta que puedas meter otro.” Damian obedece, retirando su dedo y metiéndolo con la misma calma de nuevo. Acercando su rostro su rostro al de Grayson, mientras separa sus labios. Richard acuña el rostro del menor en su mano. Rozando la suave piel del chico Wayne solloza mientras empuja un segundo dedo, haciendo tijeras con estas para separar más rápido su interior. “Lo haces muy bien cariño.”  
Richard susurra contra la boca del chico. Damian humedece su mano de nuevo, regresando dos dedos a su interior, moviendo sus aprendices. Ahogando sus jadeos en los besos de Grayson, empujando un uno más. Intentando que su cuerpo se relaje para poder mover los tres en su centro. Centrando su atención en la manera en que Dick lo besa. Solloza forzando un cuarto dedo en su interior.  
Tira del cabello de su hermano con su mano libre, mordiendo los labios de este. Richard acaricia su espalda, sin dejar de masturbar la pequeña polla entre sus dedos. Damian mueve sus dedos en su interior, escuchando el pequeño chapoteo que hace su mano al golpear contra su trasero. Separando sus entrañas, preparándose para tomar a Dick.  
“¿Cuántos dedos hay en ti?” Pregunta Grayson. Abriendo el espacio entre ellos.  
“Cuatro.” Responde Damian, su voz pesada y suplicante.  
“Eso debería ser suficiente para empezar.” Comenta el mayor, subiendo su mano para acariciar el rostro del chico. “Hazlo con cuidado, despacio cariño. Lo último que quiero es que te lastimes.”  
Wayne levanta sus caderas posando sus manos en el pecho desnudo de Grayson. Frotando la punta de la polla en su agujero estirado, bajando despacio. Tal y como le dijo su hermano mayor, percibiendo sus entrañas siento estiradas, deteniéndose al encontrar resistencia. Richard acaricia su estómago, mirándolo con sus ojos azules vidriosos por el resfriado. Damian toma una bocana de aire empujándose de golpe hasta el fondo.  
Richard aprieta los dientes, con sus manos sobre la cintura del joven, Wayne es estrecho. Damian jadea, concentrándose en ignorar la incomodidad en sus partes bajas, busca a tientas su propia polla y se inclina sobre su maestro. Golpeando sus bocas juntas, en la tortuosa espera de que su interior se dilate. Robin mueve su cadera, trazando pequeños círculos, escuchando a Dick gemir contra su boca, aquello debe de sentirse bien para el mayor.  
Damian repite la acción. Comenzado con círculos pequeños, haciéndolos más grandes. Puede sentir como Grayson palpita cálido en su interior, mucho mejor de lo que pudo haber imaginado. Dick acaricia su espalda, frota su estómago con un toque demasiado gentil. Wayne regresa trazando una espiral grande que se vuelve más pequeña con su cuerpo. Ajusta sus rodillas, sacando un poco del miembro de Richard de su cuerpo, penetrándose a sí mismo con calma.  
Presionando sus pequeñas palmas sobre el pecho de su hermano se levanta de nuevo. Con un poco más de confianza, dejándose caer en el regazo de Grayson. El mayor frunce el ceño, mirando a Damian erguirse, con sus labios enrojecidos por los besos. Eleva su delgado cuerpo, azotándose de nuevo. Mordiendo su labio para acallar un gemido de dolor que intenta salir.  
“Lo haces muy bien cariño tu interior se siente increíble.” La voz de Grayson es pesada, parpadea muy despacio intentando enfocar al joven sentado sobre su cadera. “¿Cómo te sientes tú? Dios, Damian. Eres tan estrecho, yo, yo. ¿No estoy lastimándote?”  
“No, pero mi estómago. Se siente muy lleno.” El chico confiesa, tragando la saliva que había estado acumulando. “Es porque eres muy grande.”  
“No sigas hablando de esa manera.” Richard mueve su cabeza, negando.  
“¿Cómo?” Cuestiona el menor.  
“Así, diciéndome que soy grande y que lleno tu estómago.”  
“¿Te molesta?” Insiste Damian. Grayson niega.  
“No, me excita. Demasiado, tu voz se escucha…” Richard se detiene, dirigiendo su mirada a Damian. Todo parece tan real, pero no le sorprende pues suele tener sueños así vividos. “Demasiado seductora.”  
Wayne jadea su pecho plano moviéndose arrítmicamente. Planta sus pies sobre el colchón separando sus rodillas para darle una mejor visión al convaleciente héroe de su cuerpo. Curva su espalda apoyando sus manos sobre los muslos de Richard, sacando casi toda polla de su maestro. Regresando la longitud de este a sus entrañas.  
“Grayson, adentro. Llega muy profundo en mi estómago.” El menor anuncia, escuchando a su hermano soltar un largo gemido. Sus manos temblorosas toman al adolescente por la cintura. Damian levanta su cuerpo de nuevo, percibiendo el escalofrío que sube por su columna cuando la punta de la polla de Richard frota un punto específico debajo de su vientre.  
Usando sus pies para impulsarse marca un mejor ritmo, botando sobre la cadera de Dick. Escuchando el sonido de la cama al azotarse, Richard tiene los ojos entre cerrados, pero sigue mirándolo. Sus labios entre abiertos observando al adolescente montarlo. Levantando su cuerpo para penetrarse con la polla de él que debería de ser su hermano mayor.  
Sus finas piernas temblando, mientras hecha su cabeza atrás, con sus labios abiertos dejando su voz salir. Los vecinos no podrán oír algo de eso pues el departamento está insonorizado, no quería molestar a los otros dueños si algún villano lo seguía y tenían que pelear ahí adentro.  
Richard dirige su mirada a la unión de sus cuerpos, asombrándose por la manera en que el cuerpo del adolescente se dilata. Albergándolo en sus acogedoras entrañas, mirando la saliva bajar por las comisuras de sus labios. Nightwing se dice a sí mismo que tendrá que masturbarse cuando despierte, porque la voz de Damian resonando en las paredes suena mejor que antes.  
Percibe con claridad como sus sonidos se vuelven desesperados, como su voz se rompe entre cada largo gemido que da. El chapoteo que hacen sus cuerpos al unirse aumenta. Si no estuviera tan débil, lo pondría contra al colchón para follárselo de verdad. Hacerlo gritar hasta que se quedara sin voz. Los muslos del chico tiemblan y su interior que ya era estrecho se vuelve imposiblemente apretado.  
Dick toma al chico por el antebrazo, dando un pequeño tirón. Quiere ver el rostro de Damian cuando se corra. Las finas cejas se fruncen hasta casi juntarse, Robin muerde sus labios temblorosos mirándolo son sus ojos verdes eclipsados por las enormes pupilas negras. Envuelve su mano en su pequeña polla, dándole una última sacudida a su miembro, derramando cortos hilos de esperma sobre el pecho de su hermano mayor.  
El mayor gime envolviendo a Robin en sus brazos, siendo estrujado por su húmeda cavidad. Dándole el último empujón que necesita para llenar el interior de Damian. Dejando que la sensación de calor abrasador se extienda en su diminuto cuerpo. Wayne reposa su rostro sobre el hombro de su hermano, mientras Richard rodea su cintura con su brazo, dejando cortos besos en su cabello.  
“¿Por qué no has intentado hacerlo conmigo cuando estas despierto?” Damian pregunta, apoyándose en sus brazos para mirar a Richard. El mayor tiene los ojos cerrados, demasiado cansado como para abrirlos.  
“Porque eres un niño, mi amado y preciado niño. Quiero atesorarte para siempre…” Grayson dice, acariciando la espalda del adolescente. “Quiero que seas mi bebé más tiempo, que puedas correr y jugar. Que seas un chico y yo nunca, nunca haría algo que pudiera dañarte de cualquier manera, porque te amo. Puedo esperar 100 años por ti si es necesario.”  
Damian puede sentir el vacío en su estómago hacerse más grande a medida que Richard hablar. La bilis se asienta en su paladar y la inconmensurable sensación de incomodidad lo invade, imposible de ignorar. El chico se queda quieto, hasta que la respiración de su hermano se vuelve tranquila, cayendo de nuevo en el sueño profundo. Bajo ninguna circunstancia Grayson debía enterarse de que ese encuentro no fue parte de su imaginación.

**Author's Note:**

> https://twitter.com/CassidyAkira


End file.
